iCarly AU Love Story
by DangerBreaker
Summary: What if a girl named Pauline was there right from the start with Sam, Freddie and Carly? Freddie/OC Sam/Spencer and Carly/Griffin.
1. Chapter 1

**AU. What if a girl named Pauline was there with Sam, Carly and Freddie right from the start, on iCarly and off?**

**I DO NOT OWN ICARLY. THIS IS NOT A SEDDIE STORY.**

**I only own Pauline. Anyway, this is Freddie/OC Sam/Spencer and Carly/Griffin. THIS IS SERIES 1.**

Pauline rolled her eyes as Sam threw an orange at Freddie, and then winced as it missed and hit her.

"Ow! Sam!" Pauline said, rubbing her head.

"Not my target, never mind. Score!" Sam danced round and then stood blinking as an orange hit her shoulder.

Pauline was standing there. She laughed as Sam began to chase her round the flat. But a sudden trip was all it took. Pauline fell down hard, blood grazing her elbow. "OW!"

Sam laughed, but gasped and fell on the carpet when Pauline kicked out, tripping up Sam too.

Freddie pulled Pauline up, Sam got up by herself. "Guys, come on, you've been at this for days. You're best friends!" Freddie said.

"SHE is NOT my friend." Sam said. "Not any more!"

"Come on, guys. We have to do iCarly." Carly called. Pauline, Freddie and Sam made their way upstairs, Sam grinning at Spencer as they passed him.

"I'm Carly!"

"I'm Pauline!"

"I'm Sam!"

"And this is iCarly!"

This was the usual start. Then Sam stepped forward, holding a book.

Pauline gasped once recognizing it, and lunged for it. Sam laughed.

"Hey, iCarly fans! Guess what? Pauline writes in her diary that she has feelings for our tech producer, FREDDIE."

Pauline let out a strangled sob and bolted from the room.

She ran down the stairs, unaware that Carly was following her. Pauline grabbed her coat and ran from the apartment, across the corridor to the elevator. She went down into the lobby, calming down. Lewbert shouted after her as she exited, but she didn't care. Pauline needed to clear her head, and going to her apartment wasn't going to help, that's why she had left.

Pauline made her way down the street until she finally realized Carly was following her, when Carly grabbed Pauline's arm, turning her round. She just had to give her a look, before Pauline began to cry. Carly pulled her into a hug.

School the next day was torture for Pauline. Everyone started laughing, pointing, and whenever she saw Freddie and walked away from him people jeered and made stupid remarks. Even the teachers smirked in her direction.

Pauline couldn't take it. Carly walked over to her, handing over a hoodie. Pauline nodded thankfully and then ran out of school.

Pauline put the hoodie on and pulled the hood up, covering her hair and face. Tears began to fall down her face.

"You've ruined her life, Sam!" Carly yelled at Sam.

"I was just…" Sam tried.

"Pauline loves Freddie, okay? So what? Now you've made her not able to see anyone, Freddie included!" Carly cut her off.

Freddie walked into the apartment at that moment. "Ready to do iCarly, guys? Wait, where's Pauline?"

"Pauline isn't coming. She texted me this: Carls, not coming to iCarly, can't face Freddie and Sam, not able to face anybody right now. Sorry, Pauline. Well guess what? That's because of Sam!"

Freddie sighed. "Where is she?" he asked.

"Her apartment. Her mom left yesterday to go on holiday, and she was _**supposed **_to stay with Spencer and me. Now she isn't going to." Carly said.

Freddie turned and left the apartment and went to knock on the door of Pauline's. A muffled sob came from inside so Freddie opened the door and slipped in.

Pauline looked up and blinked at him, but said nothing as she looked back down again. Freddie shut the door behind him.

"Hey." He said as he sat beside her on the sofa.

She was crying. Not loudly, just silently, tears falling down her face. He put his arm round her and she rested against him, finally letting her tears fall properly.

And Freddie let her cry. When she'd finally got up, wiped away her tears and calmed down enough to sit beside him, she didn't sit as close as she had before. "I'm sorry." She said.

"What for?" Freddie asked.

"For not telling you the truth." Pauline said, softly.

"It's alright. Really, it is, I don't mind." Freddie said.

Pauline smiled. Freddie smiled. Then Freddie put his hand on the side of her face and kissed her. She kissed him back, both of them closing their eyes. When they pulled away, Pauline got up, holding out her hand.

"iCarly?" Freddie asked, taking her hand.

"Hell yeah." She grinned as they walked out together.


	2. Chapter 2

**AU. What if a girl named Pauline was there with Sam, Carly and Freddie right from the start, on iCarly and off?**

**I DO NOT OWN ICARLY. THIS IS NOT A SEDDIE STORY.**

**I only own Pauline. Anyway, this is Freddie/OC Sam/Spencer and Carly/Griffin. THIS IS SERIES 1.**

Pauline rolled her eyes as Sam threw an orange at Freddie, and then winced as it missed and hit her.

"Ow! Sam!" Pauline said, rubbing her head.

"Not my target, never mind. Score!" Sam danced round and then stood blinking as an orange hit her shoulder.

Pauline was standing there. She laughed as Sam began to chase her round the flat. But a sudden trip was all it took. Pauline fell down hard, blood grazing her elbow. "OW!"

Sam laughed, but gasped and fell on the carpet when Pauline kicked out, tripping up Sam too.

Freddie pulled Pauline up, Sam got up by herself. "Guys, come on, you've been at this for days. You're best friends!" Freddie said.

"SHE is NOT my friend." Sam said. "Not any more!"

"Come on, guys. We have to do iCarly." Carly called. Pauline, Freddie and Sam made their way upstairs, Sam grinning at Spencer as they passed him.

"I'm Carly!"

"I'm Pauline!"

"I'm Sam!"

"And this is iCarly!"

This was the usual start. Then Sam stepped forward, holding a book.

Pauline gasped once recognizing it, and lunged for it. Sam laughed.

"Hey, iCarly fans! Guess what? Pauline writes in her diary that she has feelings for our tech producer, FREDDIE."

Pauline let out a strangled sob and bolted from the room.

She ran down the stairs, unaware that Carly was following her. Pauline grabbed her coat and ran from the apartment, across the corridor to the elevator. She went down into the lobby, calming down. Lewbert shouted after her as she exited, but she didn't care. Pauline needed to clear her head, and going to her apartment wasn't going to help, that's why she had left.

Pauline made her way down the street until she finally realized Carly was following her, when Carly grabbed Pauline's arm, turning her round. She just had to give her a look, before Pauline began to cry. Carly pulled her into a hug.

School the next day was torture for Pauline. Everyone started laughing, pointing, and whenever she saw Freddie and walked away from him people jeered and made stupid remarks. Even the teachers smirked in her direction.

Pauline couldn't take it. Carly walked over to her, handing over a hoodie. Pauline nodded thankfully and then ran out of school.

Pauline put the hoodie on and pulled the hood up, covering her hair and face. Tears began to fall down her face.

"You've ruined her life, Sam!" Carly yelled at Sam.

"I was just…" Sam tried.

"Pauline loves Freddie, okay? So what? Now you've made her not able to see anyone, Freddie included!" Carly cut her off.

Freddie walked into the apartment at that moment. "Ready to do iCarly, guys? Wait, where's Pauline?"

"Pauline isn't coming. She texted me this: Carls, not coming to iCarly, can't face Freddie and Sam, not able to face anybody right now. Sorry, Pauline. Well guess what? That's because of Sam!"

Freddie sighed. "Where is she?" he asked.

"Her apartment. Her mom left yesterday to go on holiday, and she was _**supposed **_to stay with Spencer and me. Now she isn't going to." Carly said.

Freddie turned and left the apartment and went to knock on the door of Pauline's. A muffled sob came from inside so Freddie opened the door and slipped in.

Pauline looked up and blinked at him, but said nothing as she looked back down again. Freddie shut the door behind him.

"Hey." He said as he sat beside her on the sofa.

She was crying. Not loudly, just silently, tears falling down her face. He put his arm round her and she rested against him, finally letting her tears fall properly.

And Freddie let her cry. When she'd finally got up, wiped away her tears and calmed down enough to sit beside him, she didn't sit as close as she had before. "I'm sorry." She said.

"What for?" Freddie asked.

"For not telling you the truth." Pauline said, softly.

"It's alright. Really, it is, I don't mind." Freddie said.

Pauline smiled. Freddie smiled. Then Freddie put his hand on the side of her face and kissed her. She kissed him back, both of them closing their eyes. When they pulled away, Pauline got up, holding out her hand.

"iCarly?" Freddie asked, taking her hand.

"Hell yeah." She grinned as they walked out together.


End file.
